


The Serenade of Your Sighs

by sunlightsonata



Series: How Long Are You Going to Keep Me Waiting [2]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Angst, At least i hope the angst is there lol, Bittersweet Ending, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn With Plot, Riding, Smut, The basic sex stuff, angsty smut, eating ass, for now, theyre okay no worries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:44:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsonata/pseuds/sunlightsonata
Summary: A whisper in silence is louder than its intention.





	The Serenade of Your Sighs

**Author's Note:**

> I almost cried writing this. Almost. So it's supposed around 3ish months after the first part but can be read without it!!!! 
> 
> (Also, I don't think I've written anything so intimate as this)

With the tension between the two, it wasn't long until this happened. 

Daehyun stood on one side of the room, tearing up out of frustration. Yongguk sat on the other side, silent, still. 

The room was dark, only lit by the moonlight, just like the first night Daehyun stole his breath. 

He's seen the situation before. It was scary how exact it almost is to what was happening now. 

He'd been with her for a while. A month was a while to her. There was something different about her that made him want to keep her. He fought for her to stay, harder than anyone before her. He punched the mirror. The room was a mess anyway. She left anyway. She left at the same pace the deep red spilled from his cuts. Calmly, without doubt, she packed herself up. He didn't love her yet. He could've. 

Even if he tried he can't stop him from leaving. So what to do besides sit and wait? 

"Are you going to say something? Anything?" 

Daehyun was always loud. Happily loud. His laugh was strong. His fake arguments with Youngjae always ended up with the two of them screaming. Yongguk was okay with it. Yongguk was always okay with it. 

His voice now was shaky. It was unsure, conscious, treading. It was the side he didn't like to show. The side that made him question a lot of things he was once sure about. Yongguk knew that. For as long as he'd been with him, he's seen that side once or twice before.

Silence followed the question. Yongguk dared not look at Daehyun's teary eyes. There was too much to say. Daehyun wasn't his longest relationship, nor was he the first, but it didn't make him or what he felt any less real. 

There was a sigh from across the room. For about twenty minutes, the space that separated them had been their No Man's Land. Yongguk finally looked up. Daehyun was wiping a tear from his face when he thought no one was looking. 

Yongguk didn't have words. 

Daehyun heaved a short sigh. For the first time in twenty minutes one of them moved. Daehyun crossed their invisible borders. Yongguk went into mental crisis when he saw him heading for the door.

Yongguk rarely ever acts impulsively. Daehyun stood at the door, one hand on the doorknob, the other being tightly grasped. 

The air was as still as they were. There was no wind to be heard outside, and their neighbors' voices were only a blur through the walls of the apartment, all in contrast to the blood pumping in Yongguk's body. His heart was loud. 

"Don't go." He whispered. 

In the soft blue light of the room he couldn't see much, but he could still pinpoint exactly where the beauty mark under Daehyun's eye lies. Tears sat on his lashes as he held him there, finally looking at him. They were finally looking each other in the eye. 

There was a shock where Yongguk held him, where their skin met. There was shock etched in his features. Daehyun looked at him but he wasn't expecting for there to be tears brimming at his eyes. 

Daehyun lets go of the doorknob and wipes the tear the falls away from his face, kneeling on the floor in front of Yongguk. His other hand travels around Daehyun's waist automatically. 

He'd never seen the older cry before. He'd never seen even a sliver of the stoic mask break when he got upset.

Daehyun thought Yongguk had half the soul of a wise, old lady and half the soul of an innocent, young boy. Yongguk leaned into the hand cradling his face and kissed his palm. A hot tear falls as he blinks quickly, afraid that when he opens it again he'll be alone. A short laugh slips from Daehyun. 

"I was going to wash my face. I'm not going anywhere." 

Yongguk leans his head against Daehyun's shoulder, gathering himself in the quiet of the room. The gravity of his words hit him. He's not leaving. Daehyun's not leaving. 

He finally calms enough to lift his head. Yongguk holds Daehyun's hand tighter as hesitates, lips hovering so closely. 

"Yong-" Daehyun is silenced by the tightening around his waist, gently pulling him closer. He didn't need to say it out loud. 'Kiss me.' 

He closes the gap. With Daehyun's lips on his, he feels like he could finally breathe. It's the first breath he's taken in twenty minutes. He nips gently at his bottom lip. Daehyun pulls away. 

"Guk..." he breathed. Another tug at his waist. 'Come closer. Kiss me again.' He obliges again. 

Yongguk bites on his bottom lip over and over, still pulling him closer by the waist. Daehyun moans into the kiss before pulling away. "Guk..." he gasps as Yongguk bites at his neck. 

His sighs fall into the air and out the open window, into the atmosphere. Bite, gasp, kiss, sigh, lick, moan. 

"Guk," he says as he pushes against his chest, pushing Yongguk away from his neck. There were tears in his eyes again and his eyebrows were harshly furrowed. A tear fell around his beauty mark. "I love you." Daehyun roughly kissed Yongguk before he could react or before it started everything over. 

He kissed back. His pulse is loud in his ears and loud against his palm, where he knows the other could feel it. He could feel his too. 

Yongguk stood with Daehyun in his lap and carried him over to the bed, falling with Daehyun under him. He grinded his hips down as roughly as they were kissing. They're tongues swirled around each other, fully tasting. Yongguk's hands were already undoing the buttons on Daehyun's shirt, hands shaking as Daehyun's hips wouldn't stay still. 

He pulled away Daehyun's boxers and broke off from the kiss to look down at him. His button down was feather light against his skin, pushed slightly off the shoulders. The rest of him laid bare. He watched as Daehyun's chest heaved up and down. Daehyun's half lidded eyes never left Yongguk's as he slowly trailed his own hand down from his neck, over his chest, down his stomach, fingers stopping just at his base of his dick. Yongguk growled and was biting at his neck soon after. 

Daehyun moaned and tugged at his shirt and sweats. This was one of Daehyun's favorite shirts when Yongguk wore it. A white long sleeve that made him look like a marshmallow. But right now all he wanted was to feel Yongguk's hot skin against his. He roughly tugged at it again. 

"Guk." He pleaded. His voice was thick and bittersweet, just like the night he first heard Daehyun sing. 

Yongguk backed away to strip down and rummage for the bottle of lube. He'd been taking his time when he heard Daehyun moan. He looked back toward the bed. Daehyun had one hand tweaking a nipple and the other was slowly jerking himself, the way Yongguk would. 

He slicked up his thumb with saliva and pressed it right above his hole. The pressure made Daehyun gasp. It left him stuttering. Yongguk found the bottle not too long after. He coated three fingers, pushing the first one in with ease. It wasn't long before he Yongguk was two fingers in, stretching Daehyun's hole. Obscene sounds filled the room. 

It's not enough. Yongguk pushed the third finger in, lube dripping down his hand and onto the sheets. It still wasn't enough. He wasn't close enough. Daehyun grasped at air for Yongguk. 

Yongguk hovered over Daehyun, agreeing. They weren't close enough. There was a slight desperation in Yongguk's movements that Daehyun doesn't see very often. He wrapped his arms around Yongguk's shoulders as he kissed at his neck and flipped them over. Yongguk pulled his fingers out, his cock already at Daehyun's entrance. He steadied Daehyun at his back, the lube smearing where his hand laid. The lube dripped from his hole onto Yongguk's balls. 

Daehyun held Yongguk's gaze as the tip rubbed his walls, eyebrows furrowed in pleasure and lashes still wet from tears that don't fall. Daehyun worked his cock deeper into himself. 

Yongguk's followed along with Daehyun's hips, a push and pull like he was the ocean and Yongguk had the pleasure of drowning in him. 

"Yes," Daehyun breathed when he sank all the way down.  "Yes," he repeated. "Yes, yes..." His hips rocked on Yongguk's cock drawing a deep growl from him. 

The strong grip on his hips rocked with him. Yongguk filled him so comfortably. His cock touched his walls like it was just for him. Daehyun dropped his head onto Yongguk's shoulder. Yongguk stilled Daehyun's hips and fucked into him. His breath was a metronome against his neck with short breaths in and long exhales. His short nails dug at his skin. 

Yongguk pulled him off and positioned him on his stomach, bunching blankets around his cock so that his hips rested in the air. In the rush of movement, he took a moment to breathe in the scent of the pillow placed under his head. Yongguk's scent. The sultry look on Daehyun's face as he held his ass cheeks apart for him broke his composure. Yongguk swooped down, burying his face in the space, gorging his taste buds with Daehyun as he pushed back against Yongguk's tongue. 

Daehyun's curses sang to him. Every breath was part of a melancholy song being written just for him. He felt Daehyun's need every time his hips pushed back against him. 

He left wet prints on his back, kissing up his arched spine and crumpling his shirt along the way. He bit down on Daehyun's shoulder as he pushed into him again, watching his lips part and his jaw drop. A broken moan escaped when he bottomed out, deeper than before. 

He thrusted harshly into him. He took his hands and placed them above his head, fingers interlocking in one hand. His other lightly held Daehyun at his neck. Daehyun's free hand grasped the sheets as Yongguk's gravelly voice growled quietly into his ear as if it was only for him to hear, even though they were the only ones in the apartment.

This was it. This was what Daehyun needed. To have his senses overwhelmed with Yongguk. He wanted to have Yongguk in every place where love for him poured from. A tear falls straight into the pillow. He thanks the skies that it's dark right now. 

"Fuck," he gasped. Daehyun's walls clamped down on his cock, drawing curses from Yongguk. His head spun from the spike in pleasure. The hold around his neck tightened a bit. "Fuck me, fuck me right there," he choked out. 

Yongguk spread Daehyun's legs with his own and thrusted harder, faster against his prostate. His needy thrusts worked to draw another perfect breath from him. The hard thrusts force Daehyun's hips down into the blankets. The soft material rubs against his cock as he fucks into them.

The edging flame crawls up to his lower belly and builds. He humps into the sheets at the same time as he pushes back against Yongguk. Every burning movement the other made was hot against his skin. 

Yongguk bit where he could before he shifted off of Daehyun and forced his hips against the bed, keeping him from moving at all. Daehyun bit down on the corner of the pillow, anticipation traveling through his body. He clenched around Yongguk impatiently. 

His hand went from gripping the sheets to grasping for Yongguk's thigh. He wanted Yongguk filling him, fucking him. Yongguk's desperate need showed through how hard he held Daehyun's hips. He looked up at him from below. 

Yongguk had never seemed so vulnerable then when he asked him not to go. His hand tightened on the flesh of Daehyun's hip as his other hand traveled up his back and took hold of his shoulder. He felt the message through the tips of Yongguk's fingers. 'Stay.' 

"Mm! Yong-- guk--" he yelped into the pillow in time with Yongguk's hard thrusts. The head of his cock met his prostate over and over, his vision fading in and out with the pleasure. The constant heavy rhythm against his spot along with humping into his own warmth that seeped into the blankets burned him. The licks of fire in his stomach compacted so tight, every pulse felt like a line of fire was being sent to his nerves until it was released at once. 

Yongguk steadied Daehyun's trembling wrists, using them to pull him back as he slammed into his tight shuddering hole a few times more. The crown of his cock caught at the rim as he tried to pulled out. The first pump of cum cascaded inside. He willed himself out in time for the rest to land on Daehyun's back, searing hot. 

He removed Daehyun's soiled shirt for him and collapsed beside him. They both tried to calm their breathing in the silence of the the room. 

Yongguk never took his eyes off of Daehyun. His back rose and dropped in a shaky tempo, but eventually steadied. His eyes were shut and his grip on the sheets relaxed. It seemed like he was asleep. 

"I-" he tried to say. His voice came out scratchy. Daehyun's eyes fluttered open at the break in silence.  Yongguk shifted his gaze somewhere else to avoid the eye contact. He cleared his throat and tried again. "I don't... know love too well... I haven't loved anyone yet, so it's hard to say that I know what it's like..."  

Daehyun gently laid his hand on Yongguk's cheek. His eyes opened at the touch. He hadn't even realized that he closed them. 

"It's okay." Yongguk laid his hand over Daehyun's. "Yongguk-ah." He called to him. He opened his eyes to a bittersweet smile. "It's okay." He whispers. 

It's really okay.

**Author's Note:**

> How was the angst? Did it come out alright? I don't handle angst too well so this took like forever. Already working on the third part though!!!!!!!! 
> 
> I'm myshiteu on tumblr, come talk to me!!


End file.
